sororitylanefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Sullivan
' Charlotte Sullivan' is the fictional character of the Sorority Lane series. She is the member of the Beta Pi Delta and the twin sister of Ella Sullivan. She is portrayed by Addison Hoover for the book covers and by Colleen Dengel for the tv series. The Twins While Charlotte was identical to her twin Ella, she was much more shy twin than her rather her loud twin. Charlotte was going to be a fashion desigher while Ella worked in a PR firm as a publicist. The blue-collar identical twins were always very close and grew up as best friends as well as sisters. As teenagers, they would play pranks that only twins can, like swapping classes to fool teachers and tricking boyfriends, and switching places to fool people. Sleeping with the Enemy's Boyfriend Charlotte slept with Shane Black, the wealthy heir to the Marriott empire and the son of her father's rival. Shane has a girlfriend while sleeping with Anna. Shane's girlfriend is a classmate of Char, Ella, April, and Wendy and the daughter of a Beta Pi alum turned president of the Greek System. Sex and the Single Slut After Charlotte and Shane split up, she reunites an old friend, Simon Campbell, who is a member of Theta Phi Omega and the son of the Ella's professor and secret boyfriend. Simon & Russ During St. Patrick's Days party, Simon targets the Darren sisters as his next date rape victims. After spiking both girls' drinks with GHB, Simon offered an unconscious Charlotte as a present to Russ. But April rescued Anna from Russ. But, Ella was raped by Simon. The next morning, Wendy retreated Ella from Simon's room. Charlotte and Ella recovered from the drowsiness of being drugged and pieced together what had happened to them. They both went to the police claiming to have been raped by Simon, although tests proved that Charlotte had not undergone any sort of sexual abuse. The fact that Ella was raped when Anna wasn't caused some friction between the sisters. After another girl was raped by Simon, the girls decided tell the dean and the police what Simon had done. He is later expelled and arrested. Attacked by Simon Simon had returned to CULA to get revenge on Ella. Simon then forced a student to tell him where Ella was. She told him that they were at the local pub Beta Pi. But Ella was hanging out with Wendy and April and Charlotte was at Beta Pi. Simon headed to Beta Pi and attacks Charlotte, thinking she was Ella. As Charlotte tried to escape, Simon tries to strangle her. But she fights back, and he pushes her out of the window, knocking her unconcious. Simon leaves, thinking she's dead. Aftermath Charlotte survives the attack, but her vengefull-minded twin, Ella leaves the hospital to search for Simon for revenge. Charlotte learns that Ella killed Simon for revenge. Dealing with Nikki's Pregnancy & Abortion Charlotte is pressured to have sex with her new boyfriend, after learning her sister's shocking pregnancy ended in abortion. It became so bad that Charlotte threatened Nathan, Ella's new boyfriend. At a dinner party, Charlotte catches Ella kissing Nathan and blows up at her in tears. Meeting the original Beta Pi Girls The twins met Beta Pi alum, Amber Johnson, she told the twins about her expeirence with twins. Going their separate ways Upon graduation, Anna plans to move to New York for the job at House of Style, a hip retail fashion company, while Nikki stays in Beverly Hills and joins a successful PR firm as a celebrity pubicist.